marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marapocalypse
The Marapocalypse was an event where Marapets had suffered a hardware failure that corrupted the majority of its database on Februrary 16th, 2017. March 14th: We had to wait for a new part, re-install and fix everything. Normally not a serious problem just an inconvenience. But we had terrible luck and quickly a lot of small problems turned into a huge problem. We won't go into detail again but several sections of the site were completely lost. We spent day and night for over a week to get the site back to normal but there were so many gaps in data, it was almost like July 2016 until now had never happened! We have come a long way since Marapets re-opened a fortnight ago with only MaraTalk! We hired an expensive expert in data corruption who was able to retreive a lot of what was lost. We wrote and ran new programs that looked for *ANY* data that was in the cache/RAM memory of all servers that were still up after the crash. We also luckily had almost full logs of everything that players do on Marapets for the past 10 years. Using as much data as we could get hold of, we have been working day and night for the past two weeks to restore Marapets as close to before as possible. Unfortunately it is not possible to restore everything to exactly how it was before. We have done EVERYTHING we possibly could do to limit any loss. Most players should find that they have been over compensated and as far as we are concerned Marapets is now back to normal '''and it is safe to play as normal. · All items/currency on your account is yours to keep. We understand that most people have gained significantly from this. We deliberately overcompensated all players where we could (without too many duplicate items) so that you can rebuild any collections/galleries/avatars you may be missing. · If you are missing any pets please let us know by Support Ticket. If you have any pets you should not have, please go to the pound where you can '''Disown them for free. We have closed the pound to adoptions for the time being. · Any items that were retired from the Retirement Planning feature in Puchalla Village have been un-retired and are back on sale. If you are missing any of these items you can now purchase them again. · ALL Account Upgrades purchases - even those you used or sold - have been returned to your Attic. We even checked exactly how many limited edition plushies/potions/map pieces you received and made sure you got back the correct numbers. AU Shop purchases and Capsule Machine prizes were also returned. · We restored all collections, pets, items and currency the best we could. If anything is missing, it is most likely in your Attic or Inventory. Unfortunately we could not restore Gallery orders or Shop prices to before. Equipped Minipets that were returned had no age so we made them 13 Years Old - older than Marapets! Other missing items can be bought again in usershops due to the amount of items that have been put back into circulation. You can pay for items you need to replace with other items/currency you have gained. · We do not log what prizes were won from our Events. If you took part in the Scouts event you can visit there and claim your prizes again. If you have Advent Tree access you can claim those prizes again. All other events we gave every player that was online at the time of those events either 2, 4, 5 or 10 of each item (depending on the rarity). Anyone online in February received 1 of each Magazine and Newspaper. · Clubs are still down. As clubs were re-coded recently and they therefore suffered some of the worst loss of data. Even their backups have old data which isn't relevant to the new clubs system! We will work as hard as we can to see what we can restore with these. · We went through many, many years of Mission logs and gave out Gold trophies of all missions you have completed. You will find that you now have Mission trophies that you didn't have before if you completed the mission before these trophies were released. If you visit your profile and look at these awards, you will receive any mission mission Avatars for each gold trophy. · Our Job Fair event is on hold. We are also only processing Pet Rename tickets for players who have not received one yet. We will let you know in the news when we are accepting these again. Our Easter Egg Hunt event should go ahead as normal. · The Town Hall now allows usernames AND pet names that are only 2 characters long. The important thing for us now is to move on from this. Its been a devastating and stressful month for us all. Please make every effort to use items that are available to you when restoring your pets and collections. If there is something missing that cannot be replaced or is really, really important to you then you can open a Support Ticket for staff to help you. Please be patient as we will be working on more tickets than usual. Finally we would like to thank you all for your kind words and patience over the past month. Marapets community is a strong one and we will recover from this very quickly! March 18th: The Monthly Checklist draw for February 2017 was sadly missed out because of the Marapocalypse. This means that £1,000 in FREE Account Upgrades Credit was not given out! To make up for it, between now and April 15th, you will receive ONE entry ticket to an AU Raffle everytime you complete ANY level of ANY mission or find any Hidden Avatar. The more tickets you earn, the more chances to win! You have been earning these tickets automatically since the site re-opened! Can you find the 'I Survived...' Hidden Avatar? The Quell limited edition items from the Account Upgrades Shop and the Scout Gold Upgrade have been put back on sale. Category:Wars, Plots and Events